Let Me Kiss Your Pain Away
by Evil Kitten1
Summary: Christmas Special! America invites everyone to his house for a party, but by a twist of fate, Sweden and Prussia ended up in the same room after Gilbert failed a dare with his Bad Friend pals and Sweden lost his love...  M for suggestions of sex and swearing  EDITED


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!

I re-wrote this story so that the sex scene has been taken out, but leaves just hints and suggestions.

A/N: This is a Christmas present for CaterinaSicly on Quizilla. Happy Christmas~! Oh, and I'm not sure about chapters... but I'm thinking about writing some more, but don't expect any miracles ;)

Warning: SUGGESTED sex, no actual sex, so don't come crying to me or the admins!

* * *

><p>"Nnngh! D-Do we have to do this?" Prussia gasped and Spain, who was in front of the Prussian, just simply smiled, but with an evil aura.<p>

"Si, Amigo! After all, you lost the dare with France!" Damn the Spaniard for chuckling!

Behind Prussia, France was running his warm hands down Prussia's bare back, admiring his faded battle scars. "I told you to get into Germany's pants, but non~ You just chickened out!"

Prussia growled, shaking as he stood shakily between his best buddies, half-naked with his trousers riding dangerously on his hip bones. "It was Italy's fault for going psychotic and fucking Germany's brains out!" He chuckled. "It was worth seeing Italy being so dominant with a whip- HEY!"

France dipped his hands down either side of Prussia's trousers, pushing them down along with his boxers.

"Ohonhonhon! Excited, are we?" His breathy voice grazed over the Prussian's ear and a million icy shivers shot up his spine

"H-Hey, Spain, save me?" Prussia looked at the Spaniard helplessly... but he just grinned and raised a piece of cloth. Dammit! If his hands weren't handcuffed to the single bedpost on his own bed, kneeling down and being in an extremely vulnerable position, then he'd fight back.

Before Prussia could talk again, he shut his eyes when Spain leaned forward and tied the cloth around his neck. It jingled.

"The hell...?" It was a green collar with a red bell dangling off it.

Quickly, France took off the rest of Prussia's clothes and threw them to the corner. He pulled a red miniskirt out of a plastic bag France was carrying earlier and slid it up Prussia's legs until the fabric barely covered his vital regions.

So Prussia is now currently lying back on the bed, with his hands handcuffed together to the head of the bed, wearing nothing but this dog-collar and a miniskirt.

France and Spain sniggered and turned to each other. "So... who was it that hired this room?" Spain asked innocently.

France grinned. "I believe it was..." He stopped and leaned to whisper in Spain's ear, much to Prussia's obvious disappointment.

Spain burst out laughing. "Oh, amigo! This is going to be so hilarious! Prussia's arse will be hurting very much in the morning... especially since our guest happens to drink heavily!"

"AWWW HELL NO!" Prussia screamed and tried to move, but only his hands were handcuffed so he kicked out wildly. "Get me outta here! I don't wanna get my arse caved in by some drunk! I'll do that dare again, France! Just give me another chance!"

"Non~!" France sang as he and Spain went to leave the room. "Enjoy yourself~!"

With that, the door closed.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the Christmas party at America's house is coming to an end and all the guests (only nations and sort-of nations along with principalities) slowly went to the spare rooms, rather drunkenly or half-drunk. England was singing the ABCs backwards, an unconscious Denmark was being dragged by a furious Norway and America laughed loudly as he went to his own bedroom.<p>

"Good night, everyone~! I l-love you all!" America hiccupped and fell on his back, door swaying uselessly.

Trudging past him was a pair of large feet, seeming to miss a beat every random second and illegible songs were uttered from the very tall man's lips. His cheeks were bright red and wet.

"F-Finland... Finland... M' wife... M' ex-wife..." Sweden stopped and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes, trying to forget seeing Finland and Estonia kiss each other so much under the mistletoe, but the image burned in his mind. More tears streamed down his cheeks.

The images faded when he heard someone shouting from the door next to him. The shouting came from the room he hired to stay in for the night.

Curiously, he opened the door and saw...

"H-Hey! Get me out of here before the freak staying in this room comes to get me!" Prussia demanded rudely, yanking at the handcuffs still keeping his hands together and they rattled noisily.

"...What are a doin' here?" Sweden stared at the Prussian lying on the bed, wearing nothing but a short red skirt and a dog collar...

Prussia sighed. "FRANCE and SPAIN took me here 'cause I lost some stupid dare, and now they said this is my punishment! But hey, you can help me out, right? Could you get me out of these stupid handcuffs?"

Sweden just stared at the half-naked body in front of him, feeling the heat of his body rush to his cheeks and-

"H-hey! My eyes are up here!" Prussia yelped when he realised that Sweden was actually drooling a little while staring at his body. Prussia spoke in a more confident voice, but was still nervous about the Swede's hungry stare. "...I'm THAT awesome, even other dudes prefer me! Kesese... se..."

He squeaked – SQUEAKED – when Sweden suddenly strode across the room and planted a very heavy and passionate kiss on Prussia's lips, hands holding onto his partially-clothed hips in a bruising hold. With Sweden's mouth working against Prussia's, he can smell the alcohol the Swede was drinking from earlier.

"H-How wasted are you?" Prussia exclaimed, only to be silenced by Sweden's lips again. Their kiss was very sloppy and fast, with Sweden's tongue darting out into Prussia's mouth, invading it. In a swift movement, Sweden climbed on top of the Prussian, skilled hands pushing the skirt off until Prussia's body was completely exposed. His warm hands leaving burning sensations into the pale skin where they trailed at.

Deep down, Prussia was mortified. HE'S the one who invades people, not the other way around!

...To his own disgust, he was enjoying this.

Prussia clamped his jaw shut. If he can't push the Swede away, then he'll have to use his head...

He suddenly bucked his knees and slammed them into Sweden's stomach, making him gasp loudly and tumbled off the bed like a sack of potatoes, groaning.

"What the hell was that all about? Idiot!" Prussia spat angrily, pulling at the handcuffs, making a ringing noise. "I'm tied to some bed, and you take advantage of me? You sicko! I always thought you were a decent person, but you're just some stupid cunt!"

Sweden heard the hard-hitting words, but he still stared at the floor, vision blurring.

"Fin... Fin... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." The Sweden curled up on the floor in a foetal position, hiding his face in his hands. "I hurt ya... I hurt ya... so bad... without askin'..."

Prussia was in disbelief at what he was hearing. Did he think that Prussia was that wimp Finland?

"Hey... I didn't mean to call you those things..." Prussia sighed, "but can you at least do me one favour?"

Sweden didn't stir.

"If you help me out of these handcuffs... then I'll forgive you, and you can go back to Finland and we can both forget about what happened!" Prussia said, pulling at the handcuffs to show his point.

Sweden said nothing, but the tall man stood up and picked up a small key that was put on the bedside cabinet. After a few seconds fiddling with the handcuffs and the key, there was a metal-like 'ding' sound as they snapped open. Prussia sighed and sat up, flexing his hands and reddened wrists. "Thank gott... Thanks, Schweden."

Still not saying anything, Sweden just turned to Prussia and nodded, cheeks looking red.

"Well~ I better get going!" the Prussian laughed nervously and got off the bed to dress up in his normal clothes (which were left behind by France, thank god) before walking to the door, opening it.

Except that it was locked.

Locked.

Prussia's eye twitched.

He tried again, turning the handle all the way and then pushing (and even pulled, even though the door didn't work like that) but it did not open. It was locked.

"DAMMIT!" Prussia screamed and slammed himself into the door - but it was really sturdy. He turned around to see Sweden, just staring at the window. Outside, the sky was pitch-black and some stars were out. "I COULD jump out the window, but we're on the 5th floor..."

Prussia was mad. He knows that Spain and France would do this kind of thing. Did they ever count on Sweden being the one to free Prussia? Or did they ever think that he'd turn up drunk?

_Creak._

Prussia snapped out of his thoughts and look at Sweden as he sat on the bed, looking glassy-eyed. And then a tear ran down his cheek.

"W-Whoa! What's wrong?" Prussia panicked, "I-I said I didn't mean to call you those names! You're not stupid! You're... brighter than Denmark, at least, and THAT'S saying something!"

Sweden shook his head. "Finland..."

"What about him? Why would HE make you upset?" Prussia asked. Right now, being locked in a hotel room with a tall scary Scandinavian isn't doing his nerves any good.

"..." Sweden knows Prussia wouldn't care about his troubles, but he just wants to talk to someone... "Finland... an' Estonia..." Both names came out as deep growls.

"What about them...?" Prussia glanced at the ceiling, wondering. He clicked his fingers. "Ah! I know! Those guys were really going at it under the mistletoe! ...Oh."

Sweden didn't say anything, but hung his head. He doesn't seem to be as drunk as before, but now all those painful memories were retreating back into his mind, dragging out more tears. He even sniffed, shivering.

Prussia was just amazed (and saddened) at the sight. A mighty ex-Viking, the Lion of Northern Europe, a nation with a powerful economy, reduced to a sobbing man who is heartbroken. It's enough to break your heart.

All Prussia felt like doing was marching up to Finland and demanding him why the hell he made out with Estonia and not Sweden, but the door was locked. The only thing he could do now was to comfort Sweden in any way...

That was why he sat next to the tall man and rested a hand on his shoulder. He felt the Swede's body stiffen with hesitation, but relaxed as Sweden leaned sideward until his head was resting on top of Prussia's messy mop of soft silvery hair, who was surprised by the return gesture, but allowed it.

"I'm really sorry to hear about him..." he mumbled.

"Mmm..." Sweden hummed and took a deep breath, turning his head to nuzzle Prussia's hair slightly.

Prussia's cheeks heated up at the motion. He couldn't quite believe this was happening... but he didn't mind this one bit.

They don't know how they got in this position. All they did was lie down on the bed since it was cold (who turned off the central heating?) and... Sweden was the one who wrapped an arm around Prussia, asking him if he was warm now, which he received a nod, before pulling them close together. Meanwhile, Prussia's thoughts were bouncing back and forth like balls in a tennis court in his mind. Some were telling him to hug Sweden back, some were telling him not to, since Sweden could possibly still be in love with Finland. But then the Prussian gave in and hugged Sweden, burying his face in his chest. He inhaled his scent, feeling as if he's in the middle of a pine forest in the depth of winter.

And then Prussia looked up to meet Sweden's gaze. He was still awake too. But his eyes were no longer red-rimmed from crying. He held an intensive stare at bore deep into Prussia's crimson eyes as if he's looking for something deep in him.

Prussia wasn't even listening to common sense (like normal) when he leaned up, their noses brushing softly, until his lips met Sweden's.

They barely touched for 2 seconds when the taller male suddenly moved back, clearly shocked by the Prussian's actions.

But Prussia growled in a predatory manner and leaped so he's on top of the panicked Swede.

"You need to get laid!" Prussia spat.

Sweden blinked, not sure whether to laugh or run away, but he let the weight on top of him stay.

"Why?" He mumbled.

Prussia's long pale fingers started to undo the buttons on Sweden's shirt quickly, one-by-one. "You can't just cry over one person your whole life! You need to make some new connections and have friends! Otherwise you'll go insane and kill everyone!"

Sweden's hand rose to grip Prussia's right wrist, panicking deep down. "I can't. F'nland..."

Prussia leaned down, hissing: "Just for one night. No strings-attached. It doesn't have to be just with me either. You can experiment with other people too..." Prussia was only saying what he hears France talk about with Spain and love-tormented nations, but it all sounds... exciting.

All of a sudden, Prussia isn't afraid of Sweden.

Sweden doesn't say anything. He just stared into Prussia's eyes once more, before the dam holding his sexual desires in his body broke into billions of pieces.

And released everything holding him back.

* * *

><p>"What's… your name…?" Sweden heard the albino groan out.<p>

"…Berwald."

"Hah… Berwald… don't stop…"

Hearing the Prussian pant his name out, for some odd reason, made his heart skip a beat faster than normal.

"I'm… Gilbert…"

"…Gilb'rt…"

Prussia's cheeks flashed abnormally red at the name and he suddenly gasped in air and shivered. Damn the Swede's voice for sounding so seductive!

Sweden saw his reactions and smiled a little. Prussia pouted, eyes still glassy from their current activity.

And then they looked at each other, feeling the heat of their bodies radiate and pulse through every vein in their bodies. Now that they were one, their heartbeats were seemingly synchronised with each other in a way that made them believe that cannot live without each other if they part now. Tears fell from both male's eyes, but this pain was unlike any other kind of pain they ever experienced with someone, but this is pain that they cannot share with anyone else but with each other.

This is real love.

Prussia now believes that he fits perfectly with Sweden, however unlikely they look together. It's not so much that their personalities are on the far opposites of the spectrum, but when it came to their feelings, it was like wearing a warm, perfectly-fitting glove.

These feelings seem to click in both their minds as they leaned into each other just to kiss each other sweetly, no teeth or biting, but affectionate licks and pecks before Prussia threw his head back, crying out.

"Ah! B-Berwald~!"

* * *

><p>Sweden looked down at the exhausted Prussian with a small, hinted smile.<p>

"Damn… that was… awesome…" He heard him breathe out and his smile grew. Sweden chuckled and laid down, hugging Prussia close to him from behind.

"H-Hey… this is one-night only… Don't get attached now…"

Sweden didn't really care about that. It was too late anyway. He couldn't understand why he'd suddenly fall for someone else so soon after losing his former lover, but it must be the sex that comforted him.

Whatever it was, it's making him lay affectionate kisses on the top of Prussia's messed-up hair, hugging him tight as if it was going to merge them together into a loving warmth.

Prussia just stared at the other side of the room, grumbling in his mind and arguing with his inner self, telling him it was just a one-night stand with no strings-attached, but now he couldn't stop these stupid fluffy feelings from building in his heart towards the Swede behind him, who was now seemingly asleep.

'…_He's just doing all that sex stuff because he misses Finland… he didn't even call my name…'_ His eyes stung and he shut them tight, shivering. The movement seem to rouse Sweden from his near-sleep and he hugged the Prussian again, kissing his neck.

"…Jag älskar dig, Gilbert."

Prussia's body relaxed and he sighed, leaning back into the taller man's chest, accepting the welcoming warmth with a new smile.

* * *

><p>AN: 20/07/2012...Yes, I am technically on hiatus... until the 1st August... but I can't just sit here knowing that this website may delete my stories just because they have sex in them ;w; Ok, so this story is de-p0rned... Now for others. The link for the uncensored version will be available elsewhere once I find a place to publish it at.


End file.
